Under the moon
by Ignobility
Summary: Bra used to be daddy's little girl, but when she meets a guy at a night club everything about her attitude and appearence change for good...


Disclaimer thingie ma dealer- I don't own dbz!! *curses* and uh…if Jonathan Davis is reading this…uh…hi? *sweat drop* not that he reads anime fan fiction anyway…

Lost Destiny- Part 1

Bra sat in the cushiony window seat of her room, now painted black, and watched the rain streak across the window as she listened to her walkman. Her parents hated the music she listened to now, Bulma was wondering what happened to her little angel and Vegeta thought an enemy had possessed her. She had laughed at both of them, but they didn't think it was very funny. Not very long ago something had sparked a change in her, it happened one day about four months ago when she was out clubbing with some of her friends. 

***

It was back at a familiar club, the music pulsing through the building, people on the dance floor showing off, drunks wandering around looking for a fight or another drink and groups of people talking and laughing or making out. The familiar scents of cigarette smoke and mixed perfumes hung in the air, as they did every night. 

"Hey Bra, look at that one, he's pretty hot for being one of those gothic people!" Bra's friend Jackie said slyly. Bra looked at the guy she had pointed to, in a sense he looked…evil. A silver hoop pierced his eyebrow and a diamond stud glittered in his nose along with several earrings in each ear. He wore all black with very baggy jeans that were obviously lower than they were supposed to be and a shirt that said something about ninja monkeys (A/N: as we speak ninja monkeys are plotting my demise!). His hair was a tan color, hanging about to his shoulders. It seemed to change tints with the pulses of the laser lights and one of his eyes were red and the other white-blue, obviously contacts. 

After she had gotten past all the "evil" things he was really good looking. "So? What're you waiting for? I saw the look you gave him, you want him don't you!?" Jackie giggled. 

"So what if I do? He's not my type, I don't go for the 'tall, dark, creepy' ones." Even as she said that though, something inside her stirred, something she didn't know was there, a longing to be one of those "tall dark creepy people". Bra had always followed the rules at school, got good grades and for the most part, did what her parents told her to do. She did go out partying and had even managed to get an MIP, but, hey! What mommy and daddy don't know don't hurt 'em. 

"Aww, c'mon Bra, you want him, go get him! Break his heart!" Jackie laughed and shoved her toward him. 

"Aaahh!" Bra let out a small cry as she stumbled in front of him. She cast a glare at Jackie who just smiled and waved. When she looked up at him finally it was like someone smacked her in the face, damn he was hot! She managed a little smile, "h-hi," she managed weakly.

"You look like you're up to no good." He said lightly. His tone of voice caught her off-guard, she had expected him to sound, well, evil. Bra felt herself blushing brightly, thank god it wasn't lit normally in here otherwise he would have seen it plain as day.

"Um, my friend pushed me over here." Was that all she could say? Why couldn't she talk to this one, usually she was the one who had all the guys stuttering. 

"Is that so?" He said, and without missing a beat, added, "I suppose she thinks you look good with the 'tall dark creepy kind'?"

The look on her face must have been worth a million dollars, it was like she was saying 'how could you possibly hear that?' and so much more. He laughed at her expression and glanced over at Jackie, who Bra was giving the death glare. "That your friend?" He asked.

"Uh-huh." Bra nodded and turned her head back toward him. "I haven't seen you around here much. You new?"

"No, not really, I just usually hang out with the rest of the 'tall dark creepy people.'" he said, laughing a little bit when he go the 'tall dark creepy people' part. Bra felt a little blush rising on her cheeks at the mention of the 'tall dark creepy people'.

"How did you hear that?" Bra asked, her tone being a little more sharp than she had intended.

"There was a break in the music. I didn't figure you were referring to anyone around me as 'tall dark and creepy'." He brushed some of his light brown hair out of his face and smirked as a new song came on, this one was definitely metal, not really the type of music that Bra was into. The bass pounded through the building and the guitar riffs sent little ringing sounds through her head. He looked at the expression on her face and his smirk faded. "Don't like this song?" He said quizzically.

"Not really. I'm more into the whole Eminem deal." She said with a smile.

"Yuck, I hate him. Just an ICP wannabe. Now this," He said, gesturing to wherever the music was coming from, "is good music." Bra smiled genuinely. She liked his attitude. It did have a good beat and the guitar riffs were awesome, the lyrics were pretty cool too.

"I could get used to this, this isn't bad. Who is this?" She asked, figuring that she would go off and buy one of their CD's.

"Disturbed, Down with the Sickness." He seemed happy that she was into "his" music. "You look like you're out to break someone's heart, or have a little fun at least." 

Bra glanced down at her outfit, she was wearing a silver zip-up shirt that clung to her and exposed most of her stomach, a semi-see through glittery skirt and platform sandals. "Um, well, yeah…" She never thought that her night would end up having her wishing that she was wearing a baggy shirt and jeans. 

"So, what's your name?" He asked cooly. Bra felt a tingle of anticipation run though her, could he possibly want to see her again? No, that would be too good, most guys thought she was only good for a few nights then they moved on, why would he be different? 

"Bra, Bra Briefs, how about you?" The look on his face was one of disbelief.

"I'm Jonathan Davis, nice to meet you!" He laughed. Apparently he caught the seriousness in her eyes because he stopped laughing and his smile faded. "Oh, the name's Adam Davis, not Jonathan. Even though I think I'm related to him… he might be my second cousin…I don't know."

"Who's Jonathan Davis?" Bra asked, puzzled. Adam almost fell over.

"Who's Jonathan Davis? What the hell kind of question is that? He's the lead singer of Korn." He said, remembering that she wasn't a huge heavy metal fan. She smiled brightly, maybe this one was for real.

***

Ever since that night she had changed, and, surprisingly enough she had decided to go out with him and they were still together. It wasn't like it was a shaky relationship either, they were both happy although neither Vegeta nor Bulma appreciated him. Vegeta was always in her face about it and it was really annoying, he always asked the same questions every time he saw her, "Did he rape you yet?, Did he force you to do drugs? Did he hit you?". Trunks was "worried for her safety" as well as Bulma, the two of them would always eye her sadly when she walked by them, dressed in her black Jncos and a Korn t-shirt with dark makeup and a silver hoop piercing her nose along with a barbell through her tongue. She just clicked her tongue ring and shook her head at them. Marron and Pan always asked her if she was depressed about something in her life and if she wanted to talk about it, always the same thing over and over. 

She usually didn't say anything to them, too afraid of most of them to back-talk but lately she had become more daring. None of them would hurt her on purpose, to afraid of what her father would do to them and truthfully she didn't like it very much. Well, duh, of course she didn't, aside from her family Adam was the only person she actually could say she loved. Couldn't they appreciate that? Of course not. Trunks always hope she would marry Goten and so did her mother, they wanted her to be just like them. Although he wouldn't admit it, Vegeta did too. 

It made her sick to think that they wanted her to marry that happy-go-luck idiot (A/N: Sorry Goten fans, its her pov!) He knew nothing about reality, his parents were still together and his family was happy and didn't have anything to worry about. So was hers, but it wasn't the best relationship sometimes, her parents yelled a lot and sometimes threatened divorce. Adam had gone through real life, unlike anyone she knew. They didn't have to worry about anything, they were the richest people on earth and they had access to the dragon balls! 

A rush of air on her back made her turn around, there in the doorway stood Trunks, a worried expression on his face. Bra turned the walkman off and pulled the headphones down around her neck. "What?" She snapped.

"He's here." Trunks said tone that sounded like she was going to her death. 

"Good." Bra muttered, putting the walkman down and grabbing a jacket from the bedpost. She slipped on a pair of sandals and walked past her solemn looking brother. "Wipe that fucking look of your face, you don't need to pity me, I'm better off with him than you'll ever be with Marron." Without another word she pulled her jacket on and ran downstairs, past the sweet smells of baking cookies that drifted lazily into the living room and past Bulma. Without bothering to say when she'd be back or anything else Bra ran out the door and jumped into Adam's waiting car. 

"Thank god you came. They're making me sick, can I stay at your place tonight?" Bra asked, feeling relieved that she wasn't around her family anymore.

"Sure, I was hoping you could. I got a new game for my PS2, its really cool, you gotta see it." They took off with a squeal of tires, Bra finally relieved of having to be around her family and Adam finally with someone to talk to, considering most of his friends were gone for the weekend. 

*about 4 hours later*

Bra was laying on the floor, her head resting in Adam's lap while she recounted her family's recent actions to him. 

"Mom acts like you're going to rape me, Dad acts like you're going to beat me then rape me, and Trunks acts like I'm dying." Bra said lazily, stifling a yawn.

"No shit?" He said, a hint of amazement in his voice.

"No shit. I sugarcoated it a little bit too. Everytime I see Pan or Marron they ask if I'm depressed and if there is anything they can do for me. Trunks always tells me how good his relationship with Marron is and I need to find someone like that. It's disgusting." She sighed heavily and buried her face in his shirt. "I love you" she whispered into his shirt. 

"I know…" She heard his say in response. "I love you too." It only took them a little while to fall asleep, Bra's head comfortably on his chest.

****

The next night Bra was walking downstairs when she heard the hushed discussion of her parents. "Only two more years and I'm gone…" she whispered to herself. Just recently she had learned to play the electric guitar, and she was really good at it, a quick learner. It helped that about half of Adam's friends could play the electric guitar and the other half could play the drums or the bass guitar or both. All of them were really good at it too, some were in bands that performed at concerts in front of fairly large crowds. Most of them would probably go big and others were already pretty big around the city. When she had bought her electric guitar it had been is hopes of finding a ticket to get the hell out of the life she was in and into something a little more suiting for who she was now. 

She felt herself smiling at the thought of going big in a band, maybe something like Kittie. She did know three other girls who were bandless, one of which could play the bass, another could sing or scream really well and the other was a drummer. All she needed to do was get really good at her guitar and she would be set. 

"Are you okay Bra?" The feel of her brother's hand on her shoulder spun her around and snapped her out of her fantasies. 

"Why do you always ask me that?" She snapped. 

"Bra…" Trunks started, concern in his voice. "Bra, I'm really worried about you. You're not yourself lately." A frown etched across his usually happy features, only strengthening the rage building inside her. 

"Why?" She snapped, her voice dripping venom.

"Bra, look at you! You, you look like…like…" He trailed off, his arms held out in front of him.

"Like what!?" She snapped, raising the volume of her voice to emphasize her point.

"Me and mom are really worried about you! We seriously are!" Almost on cue Bulma and Vegeta entered the room, looking fairly happy. Their smiles faded when they saw the look on her face. 

"What's going on here?" Vegeta asked.

"I was telling Bra how concerned we are for her well being." Trunks said, inviting them to add to the argument. Bulma and Vegeta nodded. After a minute of silence Bulma finally spoke.

"Bra…I…" Bulma started, a look of concern passing of her still youthful face. "I don't, I don't want you to get hurt, physically or emotionally. I, I want…." Bulma looked up at her daughter, a tear rolling down her face.

"What mom is trying to say is that we want you to stay away from him. It's too dangerous." Bra's eyes widened and thoughts raced across her mind, all the good times that her and Adam had spent together in the four months they had been together. Now it was all over, just like that. She couldn't sneak out, both her brother and father had super-saiyan senses and would know immediately. She had to say something, but what? So she just said what was on her mind.

"FUCK YOU!!! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY LIFE????" She screamed, her family cringed but she wasn't done just yet. "You think you know me!!!??? You think you know why I do this, well you know nothing!!! You think that just because he's not a fucking rich goodie boy means that he's going to beat me and rape me?? You think that because I wear black I'm in a depression??" She screamed, a tear rolled down her face and dropped to the ground. "You don't know what I know, you don't know anything!!!!" It was lame, that wasn't going to stop them from what they thought but it was hard to conjure a perfect lecture for them. 

"Stay away from him…please honey, for your own good!" Bulma pleaded. 

"Sis, please…" Trunks tried to brush a tear from her face but she slapped his hand as hard as she could manage. 

"Stay the fuck away from me…" She snapped. " Fuck you all! Just leave me the hell alone!" With that said she ran out the door, slamming it as hard as she could. Her legs seemed to take off with a mind of their own, and before she knew what had happened she was out of breath in the alley of some street downtown. A familiar car drove past and she immediately recognized it as Ryan's car, a friend of Adam's. She waved her arms and he stopped, rolling down the window.

"Hey, don't you know its kinda dangerous to be out her this time of night unarmed?" Despite all her rage at what had just occurred with her family Bra felt her lips curl into a smile at the sight of him. "Well, what're you waiting for? Get in!" 

Bra ran to the other side of his Firebird (it's a car) and opened up the passenger side door then hopped in. 

"So what's up with you? You looked pissed when I saw you." He said, turning down the volume of the radio while pulling away from the curb and into the street. 

"Big fight with the family, not cool. Bad shit." She said solemnly.

"Oh, yeah you better watch out for him, man, he's raped so many girls. He's kinda brutal too." Ryan said in a stupid sounding voice, sarcasm dripping from every word. "So, you bring anything when you ran?"

"Nope, my guitar is at Angie's place, so's the amp." Bra said. "I'll just wear her clothes, we wear the same size." 

"Damn, you're really not going back are you?" He said, taking a sharp turn. "Woo-hoo!"

"Not if I can help it. I don't think they'll do too much, they know they can't 'help me' or 'bring me back'. If they manage to get me back there then, I don't know…" She said, knowing suddenly that they would. "Fuck, there's no way in hell I'll last out here for more than a day. I might as well go back."

"That blows. You want me to take you back then? Save yourself the grief?" Ryan said, true sympathy in his tone of voice.

"Might as fucking well." She hissed. They rode the rest of the way in silence, the only sound that of the radio which was turned down very low. When the got there Bra felt a tinge of anger wash over her. Back to square one. 

"Hey," Ryan said as she opened her door, "You ever need anything lemme know, I'll do what I can." He patted her on the shoulder. "I went through the same shit." Ryan never stayed at home, his parents were drunks and abusive so Ryan made his way by staying at other people's houses night to night, working as much as he could and occasionally performing at the concert halls with his band. 

Bra felt the tears rising to her eyes, threatening to spill over onto her face. "Thanks." She whispered. 

That night she cried herself silently to sleep, thinking of all the things that had happened that night. There was no way they would stop her from seeing her friends anymore. No way in hell.

***Friday night next week***

She had snuck out her bedroom window, Vegeta and Bulma were at the Son residence and Trunks was dinner with Marron. Now she was at Angie's house, they were all sitting in her living room drinking almost any kind of alcoholic beverage they could find or afford. None of them were really drunk yet, but they would get there. 

"Hey Angie, why do you park on a driveway and drive on a parkway?" Ryan asked. 

"Nope." Angie said.

"What?" Ryan said, confused.

"Nope." Angie said again, followed by a long drink from her bottle of Schmiernoff. 

***about 7 or so drinks later***

Ryan was trying to play his bass, the sounds that he made could only be described as…noise. Angie was staring at an empty beer can, probably trying to make it full again. Adam and Chris were in a staring contest and Bra and Morgan were typing things on the computer. 

"Hygaa? Is that a word?" Bra asked Morgan, she shook her head. 

"Yeah, 'course it is." She yawned wide, "I think it's bed time." By now Chris and Adam had both fallen asleep, Angie was sleeping with her head on the table and Ryan was sleeping with his Bass in his lap. 

"Yep." Bra said, finding a nice spot on the floor and curling up to go to sleep. 

*****

Dat be it for chapter one! I'm sorry if your not a big fan of alcohol, but that's the way it is with teenagers these days…*sounds like her grandma* but….I think everyone will be okay, it's not like I'm promoting drunk driving! It's life! *watches a Budweiser dude run by holding a billboard yelling drink beer* *blasts him* damn people. *gets off soap box* 

Pweaze weview *Makes bambi eyes and bats eyelashes* God I'm pitiful.


End file.
